World, Meet QuiRKy Katsudeku
by CruelCharisma
Summary: A series of one-shots about our favorite two heroes. Katsudeku. (Mostly fluff)


"No."

Izuku Midoriya had expected as much from Bakugou Katsuki. "Come on, please?"

"There is no fucking way that I will participate in some shitty photoshoot."

The two heroes were collapsed on the couch in their living room, the tv playing in the background, with neither really paying attention to it.

"It's for a good cause, Kacchan."

"Does it look like a fucking give a damn?"

Izuku blinked at his husband. "You do know that you're a hero right."

Bakugou glared back. "You can't use that excuse every damn time that you want me to do something."

Izuku shrugged and snuggled closer to Bakugou, "It usually works."

Bakugou wasn't going to lie to himself. It did usually fucking work. And it annoyed him to no end that something so simple could make him do something. Because when had he ever cared about what other people thought about him?

He sighed into Deku's fluffy hair. Despite what Deku said, there was no way he was going to go to this photoshoot. It was a shitty way to spend time, if you asked him. They could get another set of heroes to be attacked by their lights and cameras. Half of their graduating class would probably jump at the chance if they hadn't already.

Izuku moved his head away from where it was resting under Katsuki's and lifted his face to the other's, giving him a brief smile before leaning in to connect their lips.

It was a slow kiss, one that Bakugou returned almost immediately, tilting his head further to the side to deepen it.

One of the blonde's hands became intertwined in the other's mess of green hair and Izuku's hands found Bakugou's neck, pulling him closer.

Izuku was the one to slowly end the kiss, pulling away slowly before resting their foreheads together. "Was that a yes?"

Bakugou groaned and pushed Izuku down against the couch so that he was hovering him before reclaiming his lips.

There was no fucking way in hell that Bakugou was going to be dragged to this photoshoot. No matter how many times that his husband threw out the "you're a hero" and the "it's for a good cause" cards. It was wasn't going to fucking happen.

.o0o.

"Awww hello, Mr. Deku. Mr. Ground Zero," A man had quickly approved them as they walked through the doors. "I'm Riku Kageyama and I'm head of this operation."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kageyama."

"Feel free to just call me Riku."

Izuku nodded as Riku led them into the building.

"I'm not going to lie, when I heard that both of you had accepted my offer, I was somewhat surprised."

Bakugou audibly scoffed. He wasn't going to live this down.

Beside the angsty hero, his husband stood clad in a tux that was way too… there in Bakugou's opinion. They really only wore fancy outfits like this is they were attending a wedding, funeral, or some sort of really really professional meeting and he felt somewhat out of place at first, but he quickly shook off the feeling for annoyance.

Fucking Deku and his fucking ability to get him to do whatever he wanted.

"It's our pleasure." Deku replied, grinning.

Bakugou scoffed again.

Izuku unmercifully elbowed him.

Bakugou glared.

Izuku glared back.

Bakugou relented to look around at the space around them. There were lights, cameras, not too much action. There were about 15 other people in the room, all holding items representative of their respective jobs. The backdrop was a simple white wall.

"So, what kind of photos would you like to take?" Deku asked the man who had greeted them. The damn nerd didn't even know what kind of photos they had signed up to do? This was going to be a long day.

"Nothing too fancy. Just a few dramatic stances. Some friendly smiles. Stuff like that."

Izuku smiled back at him. "Sounds great."

.o0o.

It turned out that 'a few dramatic stances' and 'some friendly smiles' was much more than just 'a few' and more than what Bakugou considered to be 'some'. They had been in the studio for hours and Bakugou was pretty sure that the camera lights had permanently blinded him.

Each stance that they performed required an obsessive amount of camera snaps and Bakugou was pretty certain that being shot at by a gun was much less painful than all those cameras.

"Okay, Ground Zero? Can you put an arm around Deku's shoulders?"

Bakugou had learned a few hours ago to stop grumbling and groaning every time he was asked to do something. Izuku made sure of that.

Slowly, he raised his arm so that it lie over the greenette's shoulders in a comforting embrace.

Apparently it wasn't comforting enough for Mr. Kageyama, though.

"Can, you pull him a little closer to you?" He asked from his spot in between the multiple cameras.

Bakugou tugged Izuku to him and Izuku pinched his side, giving him a slight smile. Bakugou, despite his annoyance in the current situation, grinned back. It was hard not to smile at the little ray of sunshine.

The cameras all went crazy at them, like they typically did during each pose, and Katsuki fought off yet another grimace.

This had gotten old, a long fucking time ago, in Bakugou's opinion.

"Great, now can you turn more towards each other. Ground Zero, put your other arm around Deku's shoulders too."

They did as they were told.

Bakugou could practically feel the camera's zooming in further.

"Deku, put your around his midsection."

Camera flashes.

"Good, good. Now turn your bodies in a bit of a counter-clockwise direction." Riku moved his body in said direction, as if to give them an example.

They weren't kids. They didn't need fucking directions about which way was counter-clockwise.

Despite Katsuki's slight bitterness about it, he turned in a counterclockwise direction.

During their turn, Izuku lost his footing in a fall that would have sent him tumbling to the floor if it weren't for Bakugou moving his arms from their place around his shoulders to around his waist and pulling him flush against him.

Deku cleared his throat, face turning slightly red at his clumsy movement. "Sorry, I lost my cool there for a moment."

"You can't lose something you don't fucking have, Deku."

Izuku pouted at him which caused Bakugou to chuckle which resulted in Deku joining in a few seconds later, not being able to hold his frown.

Eventually, they were both laughing in the middle of the white set, looking into each other's eyes, half oblivious to the cameras frantically clicking around them.

"Perfect," Riku clapped his hands once. "I think we have all we need." He looked around at his team of workers, as if for approval. They seemed to agree. "Great, then shall we move on to the interview?"

Katsuki looked back over to his husband. "Interview?" He almost growled.

Izuku gave him a somewhat timid look. "I figured as long as you were okay with the photo shoot you would be okay with the interview. We've done plenty of them before."

Bakugou groaned, "Oh, shoot me."

"No, no, no, Kaachan. We just finished that."

He hit Deku on the arm as they followed Riku out of the studio room.


End file.
